Rory's Graduation Day Remixed
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory is graduating from Chilton soon when Sara Braverman get's the call from Chris and hears that Rory really wants her mother at her graduation.Sara fell in love with Seth 2 years after she had Rory with Chris and had Amber who is 16 then Drew 2 yearslat
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day in California Sara Braverman get's a call and picks it up from the couch ''Hello?'' she says

''hey Sara it's Chris!'' he tells her

''oh Chris Hi how you doing?'' she asks him

''oh good.'' he tells her

''that's good so what's up?'' she asks him

''well as you know Rory is graduating from Chilton soon and she would really like you to be there she wants her mom to be there for her and to see her graduate.'' he tells her

''oh.'' she says

''can you come?'' he asks her

''uh well yes I will just have to figure it out how to get there and all but I'll be there.'' he tells her

''oh I can do that for you.'' he tells her

''oh you don't have to do that.'' she tells him

''no I want to I'm the one inviting you.'' he tells her

'' did you get Rory's invitation?'' he asks her

''I don't think so I moved and divorced my ex-husband so she probably sent it to my old address the kid's and I are living at my parent's now in Berkeley California.'' she tells him

''oh I'm so sorry about that are you okay

''I'm okay and even better when I'm not talking about it.'' she tells him

''so how is she I miss her.'' Sara tells him

''she's good and valedictorian.'' he tells her

Sara gasps ''aww hunnie she's what?'' she asks him excitedly

''that's amazing!'' she excitedly

''I know we are really and so excited and proud of her!'' he tells her

''so how are Amber and Drew?'' he asks her

''oh thier okay I guess and still mad at me from moving them away from Fresno to here in Berkeley and I barley ever see them because they are always out.'' she tells him

''are they doing well in school at least?'' he asks her

''oh well uh we're working on it Amber has 2 more years of highschool and Drew is still only 14 and still has a while before he graduates.''she tells him

''well that's good that you're trying to work on it.'' he tells her

''oh yea I..I guess.'' she says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sara goes into the kitchen in her parent's house and is pacing in the kitchen.

''what am I going to do what am I going to do?'' she keeps asking herself while running her hand thru her hair

''what was that hunnie?'' Camille asks her

''Oh Mom geeze you scared me!'' Sara tells her

''sorry why were you talking to yourself hunnie?'' Camille asks her

''huh... what?'' Sara questions her sorta spacing out

''it's nothing.'' Sara tells her

''Sara...?'' Camille questions her

Sara takes a deep breathand let's it out ''okay okay okay here it goes I just got a call from Chris do you remember Chris I don't know if you do?'' Sara questions her

''your very very very very ex boyfriend from highschool the one you fell in love with when you were in Connecticut?'' Camille asks her

''yea that's him.'' Sara tells her

''uh ye...yea I do?'' Camille questions her

''okay well here it goes I had a baby with him 18 years ago and left her with him so he could raise her when I fell in love with Seth and now she's 18 and graduation from highschool soon.'' Sara tells her

''you what? Camille questions her

''you mean you have another daughter besides Amber and we have another grandchild that we've never met?'' Camille asks her

''yes.'' Sara says afraid of looking her in the eyes

''so what are you gonna do?'' Camille asks her

''I'm gonna go to Hartford and go to her graduation and meet her.'' Sara tells her

''how are you gonna get there with no money?'' Camille asks her

''oh Chris is picking it up and is gonna make my arrangements for me to get there.'' she tells her mom

''okay and your sure you want to do this and see him again?'' Camille asks her

''yes I have to mom I'm her mother!'' Sara tells her

''okay.'' Camille says and walks out of the kitchen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory walks into the house.

''hey dad!'' she says happily

''hey sweetie how was your last day of school?'' he asks her

''great feels good to be done finally!'' she tells him

''awe that's great sweetie!'' he says

''yea now I can finally relax and not have to worry about doing any homework oh my god I'm so exhausted.'' she tells him and falls back on the couch

''welljust relax and take it easy here the remote.'' he tells her handing the remote to her

''thanks.'' she says and takes it

''you need anything else?'' he asks her

Rory just shakes her head ''no I think I'm good for now with just my tivo.'' she tells him

''okay well I still have some work to finish up so I'll be in my office.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and flips the tv on.

Chris goes into his office and can't think straight from not telling Rory the good news about Sara coming to her graduation because he wants it to be a surprise for her.

Chris gets tired fast and keeps rubbing his face and hair and shuts his laptop down and goes to lay down in his bedroom for a little while.

after a little while Rory gets hungry so she calls out to her dad ''DAD!'' she calls and gets up because theres no answer and goes to his office ''dad?''' she says again and doesn;t see him so she goes to his bedroom and opens the door ''dad?'' she says softly seeing him asleep so she smiles and closes the door and leaves his room that she is taking the bus over to Stars Hollow to get something to eat and some coffee and leaves with her cell and walks to the bus stop to get on her bus. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When she gets to Stars Hollow she walks into the diner and Luke sees her ''Hey Rory

''hey Luke anywhere?'' she asks him

''anywhere you'd like.'' he tells her

''okay.'' Rory says and sees Sookie and sits down at a table with Sookie ''hey Sookie.'' Rory says

''hey kido.'' Sookie says

''so are you done school when's your graduation again?'' Sookie asks her

''yes I am finished school today and graduation is Friday at 4 are you gonna be there?'' Rory asks her

''wouldn't miss it for the world kido.'' Sookie tells her

''good.'' Rory says

''are you getting excited?'' Sookie asks her

''yea really excited!'' Rory tells her

Luke finally comes over ''hey Rory so was today your last day of school?'' he asks her while pouring her a cup of coffee

''it was.'' she tells him

''how do you feel?'' he asks her

''I feel great relieved that it's finally over!'' she tells him

Luke smiles ''awe that's good.'' he says

''yea so are you coming to graduation?'' she asks him

''I'll be there anything for you!'' he tells her

''good.'' she says and sips her coffee

Later on at the braverman house when Amber comes home from school she sees Sara watching tv.

''hi Mom.'' Amber says

''hi Amber how was your day?'' Sara asks her

''fine yours?'' Amber asks her

Sara just shrugs

''what?'' Amber questions her

''nothing.'' Sara says

''Mom?'' Amber questions her

''really it's nothing I'm fine.'' Sara tells her

''okay well I'm going to my room to go and study.'' Amber tells her

''okay.'' Sara says

Amber goes to her room and studys. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sara gets up and goes to Amber's room and the door flies open.

''god Mom what do youy want?'' Amber asks her meanly

''okay I have to tell you something so here it is.'' Sara tells her

''before I met your dad I was in a relationship and I had a baby with him and it was a little girl and so well you have an older sister she's 18 and she's graduating soon and I'm going to go to Hartford to meet and see her graduate.'' Sara tells Amber

''you what?'' Amber asks her

''how could you not tell me?'' Amber asks her

''well hunnie I don't know!'' Sara tells her

Amber just looks at her with an opened mouth

''hunnie say something.'' Sara tells her

''I...I just don't know what to say!'' Amber tells her

''can I...?'' Amber asks her

''can you?'' Sara questions her

''can I go with you?'' Amber asks her

Sara gasps ''you...you want to go to Hartford with me?'' Sara asks her

''well yea I sort of would like to meet my sister.'' Amber tells her

''oh hunnie I don't know maybe not this time okay but I'll think about it.'' Sara tells her

''fine go away let me study!'' Amber tells her

''okay.'' Sara says and leaves the room shutting the door and goes down to the kitchen and makes herself some coffee and just sits in the kitchen thinking.

''hey hunnie.'' Camille says

''oh hi mom.'' Sara says

''what's wrong hunnie?'' Camille asks her

''oh nothing Mom I just told Amber about her sister.'' Sara tells her

''you what?'' Camille says

''yea.'' Sara says

''how'd she take it?'' Camille asks her

''she took it badly really badly.'' Sara tells her 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''well I'm sorry hunnie what are you gonna do are you going to tell Drew?'' Camille asks her

Sara just shrugs ''I don't know...I don't know.'' Sara tells her

Drew comes in ''hey mom.'' he says

''hey hunnie.'' she says and smiles

Drew goes to his room

''hey bud!'' Amber says

''hi.'' he says

''how was school?'' she asks him

''fine.'' he says

''so um hey we have a sister.'' Amber just springs it on him out of the blue

''we What?'' he questions her

''yea she's 18 and she lives in Hartford or something with her dad or Mom's ex-boyfriend from highschool.'' she tells him

''Mom's?'' he asks her

''yes of course Mom's she had a baby with another man 2 year's before she met our dad!'' Amber tells him

''wow so is she here?'' he asks her

''no.'' Amber tells him

''so what's her name do you think that we are going to get to met her?'' he asks her

Amber just shrug's ''I don't know...I don't know bud I don't know.'' Amber tells him 


End file.
